You can be the boss, daddy
by ilovenifflers
Summary: When Tony Stark sees Peter Parker he instantly wants him, but does he want something else too?


(AN: Yoooo in this fanfic Peter is 21 and Tony is 35 so it's not that bad. THERE WILL BE LEMONS SO IF YOUR INNOCENT CLICK BACK. Anyway ENJOY)

Peter Parker groaned. He had been sent to this stupid gala to report on the over exaggerated party. He really felt out of place, as the chatter of celebrities reached his ears. After his Aunt May had kicked him out after finding out he was Spider-Man, he had got the job as a reporter for money. He hadn't even heard of any of the celebrities that were there until he walked in. Tony Stark. Peter's idol and the only man he found inhumanly attractive. Was he even a human?

Tony Stark pushed his way through the crowd with ease, as many people were scared of him. Everyone called him the big bad wolf of this generation. Tony had to agree with them to a certain degree especially seeing as he glared at anyone who even came to close to him. Yes he was definitely a mean one. He was also very open with his bedpartners. Men or Women, he didn't really care as long as _he_ had a good time. He didn't really care about the bedpartner. It was always just for his benefit. The alcohol burned his throat a little as he scanned the ballroom. No blondes really caught his eye for a change. Oh no. The person that caught his eye this time was a brunette _male_, who was wandering aimlessly around the crowd. As soon as Tony laid his eyes on him he wanted him. Desired him. Needed him. He put his drink aside and walked over to the male.

Peter was just trying to find a quiet place to sit when Tony _freakin _Stark walked up to him. "Hello Mr Stark...are you enjoying your evening?" Peter knew it sounded pathetic as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Why yes Mr Parker. Although, i must admit after seeing your face it got better." Tony replied fully confident. Peter blushed to the root of his hair and then some. No one, let alone Tony Stark, had ever complimented him like that.

"Thank you Mr Stark. I'm Peter by the way." Peter replied, his face a deep scarlet. Tony laughed at how adorable this younger male was.

"Tony." He replied, while pulling something out of his pocket. A cigarette. Peter eyed it in confusion when suddenly Tony took it and wrote something on it. Tony then handed it to Peter. "Do you want it?" Tony enquired. Peter gently took it, but looked at what Tony had written on it. It was his phone number. Peter was about to ask Mr Stark why he had written his phone number on it, but when he looked up Tony was gone. Had he just imagined that? Peter knew he hadn't when he palmed the cigarette. What was that about?

"Why don't you call it?" Ned enquired. Peter simply gave him a glare that said it probably wasn't even his number. "Dude, Tony Stark gave you his number! You'd be an idiot not to call it. Are you really gonna skip this once in a lifetime opportunity?" Ned pressed on. Peter then seriously debated calling the number that Tony Stark had given him. But what if it was a fake? No surely he wouldn't. Peter felt a small headache coming on as he mentally argued with himself. He finally gave in and grabbed a phone. It rang 6 times before someone picked up. "Hello who is it?" Tony Stark's voice came through the phone in a harsh tone.

"Hi Mr Stark...it's Peter Parker from the gala the other night..you gave me your phone number, but i don't know why.." Peter replied gently.

"Oh hello Peter. I gave you the phone number to ask if you would like to come up to Stark mansion for an evening with me?" Tony stated, but also asked. Peter gasped. He didn't know what to say...apart from:

"Yeah sure...that would be awesome Mr Stark thank you!" Peter cried out in excitement about the whole thing. He heard Tony laugh and telling him that he'll be picked up tonight, before hanging up the phone. Peter was elated. So many people would kill for a night with Mr Stark, but Peter was being offered it. It was going to be the best night of his life.

Tony Stark hung up the phone. He couldn't wait to have this man under him and screaming his name. But Tony felt different about this bedpartner. Tony didn't just want to please himself. He aslo wanted to please Peter. And he knew the reason why. It was love at first sight. Tony was in love with this shy, beautiful brunette male Aphrodite named Peter Parker. Tony never even knew that _he_ could feel the type of emotion called love, but here he was practically drooling over Peter. Had he gone insanse?

The car door clicked shut as Peter Parker put his seatbelt on in Tony Stark's car. "Hey Peter. How are you this evening?" Tony enquired innocently. Peter looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine thank you. Thank you so much for this." Peter replied happily. Tony returned the smile and started to drive. Peter just stared out of the expensive car's window and felt all of his thoughts disappear. However, one question remained in Peter's mind. "Mr Stark..why me?" Peter enquired gently looking at Tony's focussed face. Tony gave him a small glance and smirked.

"Because you're absolutely gorgeous and you seem kindhearted. And seeing as i'm a science major, i believe in opposites attract. And we are opposites." Tony replied with love shining through his voice. Peter nodded and carefully placed his hand into Tony's free one. Tony smiled and gripped Peter's smooth hand. The car jerked to a stop and the doors swung open. Tony got out and told the younger male to stay there. Peter scrunched his face up in confusion, but then smiled when Tony came around to his side of the white corvette. Their hands were clasped together as Tony hoisted Peter out of the car. They walked together to the huge mansion with no neighbours in sight. The doors opened.

Tony leaned back on the couch and relaxed. Peter rested his head on Tony's firm and broad chest and sighed in content. Tony had found out that the cute brunette was vastly intelligent and was an extremely kindhearted man. This just made Tony want him more. But not just in a sexual way. In a long term relationship. Tony was a smart man and just let the cards fall into place. Peter had found out that the gorgeous raven haired man was the smartest person he knew and was a golden hearted man. This made Peter want him even more. In a sexual way and relationship that would last. He didn't want to screw it up though. "You alright there Peter?" Tony enquired gently. Peter looked up into the beautiful eyes of Tony Stark. He could get lost in those eyes. But Peter saw something in those eyes that made him swallow hard. Lust clouded the eyes of Tony Stark. Tony looked into the beautiful eyes of Peter Parker. He only got turned on more when he saw a small hint of lust in his eyes. Tony gained confidence after seeing this and leaned his head down, searching for Peter's lips. Peter pushed his head upward and met Tony half way as their lips locked. It was the best kiss either of the males had ever had. It ignited a spark in Peter and lit up a flame in Tony. When they pulled apart they instantly wanted more. Tony grabbed Peter's waist and hoisted the smaller frame up onto his lap, so that Peter was straddling him. Peter gasped in surprise, but locked lips with Tony again in a heavy kiss. The brunette squeaked in shock when Tony's firm and came down on his ass with a slap. This made Peter throw his head back, which then allowed Tony to nip and kiss the warm flesh of Peter's sensitive neck. "Peter. Bed with me now." Tony commanded. Peter nodded and got up, but was stopped by an arm gripped at his wrist. Tony got up and picked Peter up bridal style and carried him to the turned back bed. He threw Peter on it and crawled on top of him.

Tony started by kissing down Peter's jawline giving the skin a few nips in the process. Peter moaned and writhed when Tony began leaving hickeys and love bites on his neck. Then Peter said something that made Tony's mouth go dry and Peter go red.

"You can be the boss, daddy"

Tony after hearing that looked at him and he smirked. He then continued his actions until he reached the shirt collar. Tony tugged the shirt over Peter's head and gazed down at the chest. He wasted no time in sucking on Peter's nipple that was now hard. "mmm Daddy..don't stop.." Peter spoke breathless. Tony knew that he was just trying to deal with all the pleasure that he was being given. Tony just to be a tease left his nipple, which earned him a whine. "No daddy...i..i need more" Peter response sheepishly. Tony smirked and licked from Peter's chest down to the waistband of his pants. He glanced up at Peter for reassurance. When Peter looked back in his eyes Tony could instantly tell that Peter wanted this as much as he did. He yanked Peter's pants down and off of his person completely and then romed his socks, placing a kiss on top of each foot as he did so. Peter threw his head back, struggling to deal with all of the pleasure. Tony looked back up to the hazel eyes of Peter Parker and he came to realisation. Peter was willing giving himself to a man that he had barely met. That must mean that he loves Tony as much as Tony loves him.

"Are you a virgin, baby?" Tony enquired gently.

"Yes, daddy" Peter replied nervously.

"I'll be gentle baby" Tony said as a matter of fact. His eyes then travelled down to the white silk boxers that his Peter had on. He growled in a form restraint when he saw that Peter was fully hard. Peter whined when the cool air hit his now nude body as Tony pulled his boxers off gently. Tony then kissed everywhere except for the place Peter wanted his lips to be. Peter then screamed in ecstasy and writhed when Tony took him in his mouth and began humming and sucking.

"Argh...daddy..yes there! Ahh daddy daddy daddy.." Peter moaned. Tony however, pulled away and left him with and shaking mess as he was so close to his end that it hurt. "Daddy...why did you stop?" Peter enquired gently. Tony looked into his lover's hazel eyes.

"Your not coming until i'm inside of you" Tony growled in lust. Peter moaned and whined. Tony yanked his own boxers off as the urge was overwhelming. "Spread your legs" Tony told him gently. Peter did as he was told and could feel his legs being lifted onto the crook of Tony's elbow. Tony inserted a finger first to check whether he was wet enough and when he decided he was, he pulled out. Peter whined at the emptiness. Tony teased him and put the head between Peter's ass.

"Please daddy..i need this like i've never needed anything else...Please please please daddy.." Peter begged. Tony obliged and inched into Peter, moaning as the tightness engulfed him. Peter whinced in pain a bit at the stretch, but then started to moan. Tony pulled out and then back in as he began a rhythm. Peter moaned louder than he ever had before when Tony hit that spot inside of him. Tony kept aiming for that spot over and over again and Peter kept moaning and screaming in ecstasy. Peter felt his release extremely close and the channel Tony kept driving into started to tighten.

"Your not coming until i say you can" Tony growled. Peter cried out in ecstasy and writhed when Tony kept hitting that spot over and over again. Peter could feel that his stomach was gonna explode with his impending orgasm.

" Please daddy...i can't hold on.. i'm gonna explode if you don't let me come..please daddy daddy daddy...PLEASE! DADDY!" Peter screamed when his prostate was hit three times in a row. Tony kept driving into him, but then leaned down.

"Come for me, baby" Tony whispered. Peter nodded and moaned when he came in white streams on his and Tony's chest with his channel still tightening.

"Thank you daddy.." Peter said as he came down from his high. Tony finally reached the edge and thrust into Peter one last time before coming saying the words:

"I love you Peter"

Tony rolled off of Peter and layed beside him. Peter instantly snuggled up to Tony.

"I love you too Tony." Peter replied. Tony kissed his lips in a soft kiss. Peter kissed back.

"Why did you call me 'daddy'?" Tony enquired. Peter blushed.

"I thought it would turn you on." Peter sighed. Tony smiled and gripped Peter's body tightly.

"You did that anyway." Tony replied confidently. They feel asleep like that.

Peter opened his eyes and saw that it was morning. He could feel Tony's arm wrapped around his waist and so laid back down after sitting up. Tony then opened his eyes. "Morning gorgeous." Tony spoke gently.

"Morning." Peter said as he nuzzeled Tony's face. Tony smiled and closed his eyes with content.

"I didn't really ask you this yesterday, but will you be my boyfriend?" Tony enquired gently as if he were afraid of rejection. Peter looked at him and remembered the sex they had had the night before. It was the best thing that he had ever done and he did it with Tony. Tony made him happy.

"Of course i will!" Peter responsded and placed his head on Tony's chest. Tony smiled and kissed Peter's lips again.

They ended up getting married at a later date and lived happily ever after.


End file.
